


Girl Like You

by StoneElephantInTheWood (sj503841764)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Sex Change
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sj503841764/pseuds/StoneElephantInTheWood
Summary: ♀及X♂岩的单性转GB车。BGM是Rihanna的What's My Name?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 17





	Girl Like You

一直到被及川推倒在宾馆的大床上、揪着他的领子亲吻个不停之前，岩泉都没真正意识到接下来会发生什么。

天知道，他只是叫及川出门请她吃刺身而已。他的发小、青城女排队的上任队长，及川彻再过两天就要远行，跨越半个地球去阿根廷进修了，所以岩泉一才舍得把自己攒的全部零用钱都花在请及川吃饭上——希望她远走他乡后别太想家了。

当及川在点餐时询问“要不要尝尝清酒是什么味道”时，事态就一路滑落到了此情此景。

及川亲吻着他的柔软嘴唇上还有甜丝丝的清酒味道，她的脸颊上带着一片酡红，呼吸不稳，每一次啜吸着他的下唇时都会发出轻轻的“嗯”声。岩泉虽然没那么醉，但状态也不怎么好——正在他的怀里，身躯柔韧散发出热度的人，可是及川啊。

他是及川在回家路上提议“喝了酒就不敢直接回家了呢，小岩要不我们在外面开房住吧”时没有拒绝的人；他是在宾馆前台为他们开情侣房时默认了的人。岩泉自觉自己才是本事态的最高负责人——他不是没有想过会变成这样的发展，但当其真正发生时，一切都超乎了18年来一直是处男的岩泉一的想象。

及川的乳房正贴在他的胸膛，隔着衣服也能感受到那种柔软——意识到这一点后他几乎一瞬间就硬了。可是——他狠狠地握了握拳，摆了摆头，想让自己清醒一点。

“嗯？小岩，你是不是有点不专心呀？喝醉了吗？大猩猩也会喝醉呀？”

听惯了的甜蜜撒娇声变得低沉，就在他的耳边响起，伴随着热乎乎地哈气打在他耳尖上，岩泉瑟缩了一下，甚至没法分神发火或是反驳。他的手几乎是本能地从及川的毛衣下摆探了进去，放在她光裸的脊背上，却在摸到及川的胸罩带子时脸腾地一下红了，迟迟没法下一步动作。

这样真的好吗？真的可以吗？他看向面前带着醉意的女孩，棕色的长发正散散搭在肩头，平日里清亮犀利的眉眼如今正弯弯眯着，脸上正挂着饕湎梦乡的迷醉笑容，眼睛里全是粘稠的欲望。从来没有任何一个人见过及川这个样子。平日里她是青叶城西无数人追捧的女神，是女孩们的憧憬对象，男孩们的梦中情人——这样的及川，却躺在他的怀里，醉意朦胧。

“怎么啦，小岩？你不是也想要吗？继续摸嘛~”

那具他太过熟悉却又完全陌生的躯体正紧紧贴在他的身上，滑动着，叫嚣着肌肤之亲，岩泉触摸着她光裸的后背的手几乎要燃烧起来了。

“及川，你喝太多了，这种事，等明天——”

“什么嘛，小岩，真是伪君子。”女孩的手，那双伤痕累累的手灵巧地滑到了下面，隔着布料握住了岩泉完全挺立的性器——岩泉几乎要停止呼吸了。“明明都这么硬了呢，勉强自己对身体不好哦？”

说罢，又吻上了岩泉的嘴唇。这次是和刚刚的吻不同的、货真价实的舌吻，及川的舌头以一种近乎侵占的姿态在岩泉的口腔中横冲直撞，恬不知耻地勾着他，一只手急切地从他衣服下面探了进去摸上他的胸膛，而另一只手，那只握着他的性器的手隔着布料撸动起来。岩泉克制不住地粗喘起来，及川在他身上点起了火，他本能地毫无章法地探索起她的肉体，从蝴蝶骨到胯。这太超过了，天知道他现在究竟多想抛下一切想法，仅仅与她肌肤相亲，与她接吻，吻到两个人都窒息；天知道他现在究竟有多想——

但这不行。

如果及川失控了，他就要一直保持清醒。两个人都失控，就没人能保护及川——岩泉几乎立刻从情热中惊醒过来了，他猛地睁开眼，看着眼前及川颤抖着的睫毛，接着毫不犹豫地撞上及川的额头——

“啊！！！疼死了！小岩你干嘛！！！”

上一秒在他身上为所欲为的女孩现在已经捂着头趴在他身上大声抱怨起来。岩泉稍稍松了口气，他下面还硬得像铁快，但好歹可以呼吸了。

“闭嘴，垃圾川，少发情，赶紧睡了！”

“小岩，你这样让我很受伤诶？！我们，两个人，孤男寡女，躺在一张床上，然后就要什么都不做地睡觉吗？！”

“我们这样一起睡了很多年了吧，这次也一样吧！”

“才不一样呢！！今天晚上是特别的！！”

“你喝多了，脑子不清楚！”

“就算不清楚现在也被你撞醒了好吗！真是的，小岩，明明刚刚气氛那——么好的，你实在太过分了……我在小岩面前就这么缺乏魅力吗。”

魅力。岩泉盯着依旧黏在他身边的及川，心想“缺乏魅力”是最不适合和及川放到一起的词。就算是现在正伏在他身上的大声抱怨的及川，她因亲吻而湿润的嘴唇、她红通通的眼眸依然无止境地散发着魅力。事情绝对不是及川说的自己的魅力在岩泉面前无效，正好相反，岩泉绝对是这个世界上最了解及川究竟哪里有魅力的人。她每次因为胜利闪闪亮亮的眼神，面对强敌时不可一世的朝气，她在梦想前的永不妥协——因为岩泉实在太过了解了，所以才没法就这样，在这种情况下触碰她。

“怎么啦，小岩~难道是害怕明天早上起来我会后悔？那你对及川小姐的判断力也太没有信心啦——还是说……”

及川的手指在岩泉的胸肌上轻轻地划着圈，让岩泉艰难地吞了一口唾沫。

“——还是说，小岩觉得抱喝醉的我是在趁我不清醒的时候占我便宜？”

很好。岩泉几乎要为他们之间该死的默契鼓掌了。

及川直视着岩泉的眼睛，虽然嘴上用了疑问句，眼神中却毫无疑问是肯定句。岩泉移开了眼睛，有点心烦意乱，他有一部分一直在不停地在尖叫着“快满足她，取悦她，让她开心”。他也无比渴求着肌肤之亲，他知道自己的性冲动甚至比及川更甚。可这种情况下，总得有一个人负起责任来。可他也不想让及川失望，就又把女孩往怀里紧了紧，希望这样自己的心情就能传达给对方。

“及川……”

终于，及川松开了他。她从他的怀抱里挣脱了出来，支起了身子。岩泉很开心及川就像往常一样理解了他，但这样也无法阻止旋风一样的失落在他心中升起。他看着居高临下的及川，她发丝凌乱，肩膀光裸。

接着她笑了，眉眼好像蜜糖。岩泉说不清楚这是哪种笑容，有点恶劣、闪烁着算计的光芒，又无比真诚、带着甜美的爱意。

“我就知道会这样，小岩。我保证这种情况也尽在及川小姐的计算中——毕竟小岩就是因为完全不解风情所以才会处男到现在的嘛。所以我一开始就准备好B计划了！~”

“等等，那是什么？你要干嘛？”

岩泉警惕地看着及川倾身从床头柜那拿起了什么东西。他听都没听说过什么B计划，而一旦及川列了计划却没有告诉他，那一定是一个相·当糟糕的计划。

“是润滑剂哦，这该不会超出了小岩处男的知识范围了吧？”及川慢条斯理地撕着宾馆放在床头收费提供的润滑剂的密封塑料皮。

“这我还是知道的！你快老实交代你要干啥！”岩泉红着脸吼道。

“那小岩听说过前列腺高潮吗？就是男孩子，是可以用屁股里的那个地方达到高潮哦。只要把手指插进去操弄，小岩也可以像女孩子一样被插到高潮哦。”

岩泉的大脑当机了。与此同时，胯下的阴茎不知受了及川哪句话的刺激，一下变得更精神了。

“我知道小岩得征得清醒的我的同意才会插我，既然这样的话就让我来插小岩好了。这样的话，就不算是你占我便宜了吧？”

在宾馆暖色的灯光下，及川的眼神很认真，很漂亮，健康柔软的头发反射出一层光晕。岩泉觉得自己肯定是脑袋里的什么地方被及川蓄意搞坏了，否则他怎么会觉得这句从及川小恶魔一样的嘴唇里说出的提议竟然有点……诱人？

“等等等等等……不是，及川，你，屁股？你这，这……”

“放心嘛，小岩，我都在谷歌和pornhub上好好研究过了，没问题的。而且，”及川的神情不知怎的突然落寞下来：“过去的这些年，我们为什么一直都没有在一起呢？明明都从你的眼睛中看出了喜欢，而我也喜欢你。有段时间我甚至觉得自己出了什么问题，所以才会一直自作多情……”

“喂，你才是总和别的男生交往的那个啊……”

“是啊，我真的烂透了，小岩。我天天都在你旁边，所以其他所有女孩都因为我不敢和你说话。我换了好几任男友，而你甚至都不嫉妒，只会露出受伤的表情……明明只要小岩说一句‘我不喜欢你和他在一起’，我就会立刻甩了他们的。”

“我不是不嫉妒，我只是……”

“以前我还想过，小岩可能是Gay吧，所以我们才能有这么好的一段友情。小岩不喜欢我，肯定是因为小岩本来就不喜欢女孩。”

岩泉彻底哑口无言了。及川说的完全是不可理喻的胡话，但是这点清醒的认知根本阻挡不了岩泉心里的愧疚感爆发。他混乱地看着面前垂着眸子、气质孤独而脆弱的及川，惯着她、让她为所欲为的冲动吞没了他。

“那就……做吧。”他紧张地皱起眉头，急促地说道：“我相信你。”

及川立刻露出了一个胜利的表情，这让岩泉立即为自己刚才冲昏头脑的同意后悔起来。

“相信我吧，小岩。”

及川脱掉了上衣，露出了光裸的肚皮，和点缀着薄荷绿蕾丝的胸衣。岩泉害羞得很想扭过头去，但没法从及川身上移开眼神。及川的皮肤很白皙，透出一点粉色，胸不大，但是线条很漂亮，在蕾丝内衣的勾勒下很美丽。但这并不是让岩泉着迷的全部——他最喜欢的是及川的胳臂，鼓起的肌肉线条硬朗流畅，岩泉知道，这少女身躯下，是一头猛兽。

及川脱了他的上衣、裤子，等他全身上下只剩一条内裤时，她故作惊讶地“哇哦”了一声。

“身材不错，小岩。

“……你又不是没看过。”

她笑了笑，然后毫不犹豫地剥下了他的内裤。岩泉半勃起的性器立刻跳了出来，在空气中生机勃勃。及川用双手推着岩泉的膝窝，逼着他分开了双腿，露出了从来没人见过的后穴。兴许是第一次被这样的眼神注视，岩泉的阴茎几乎是跳了一下。

“真饥渴，小岩，这么想被我插吗？”

岩泉羞耻地扭过头去。

及川不说话了，她知道什么时候该闭嘴，免得真把岩泉惹急。她拿起刚刚开封的那罐润滑液，往手上挤了些，然后在手指上涂抹均匀，在灯光下闪亮亮的。接着她又在手指上挤了更多透明流体，然后手顺着岩泉的大腿下滑，把那些凉凉的液体抹上岩泉的后穴。岩泉的身子明显瑟缩了一下，耳朵更红了，而且及川通过触摸他的身体，感觉到他正以无法察觉的幅度轻轻发着抖。这真的有些点燃及川心中的火，但她只是轻轻笑了笑，用手拢了拢耳边的头发。

“不要紧张，小岩。我要插进去了。”

岩泉脸颊通红，闭上了眼睛。及川把沾满了润滑的中指缓缓地插进了紧致的甬道里。凉凉的异物入侵了他最脆弱的地方，这种感觉真的很怪，像是在刚坐上过山车时最平静的路段，又像是比赛赛点发球哨前的等待。他没能忍住，轻轻“啊”了一声。

他睁开眼，却发现面前及川彻也一样满脸通红。

“刚刚那是什么……小岩的呻吟声好可爱……”她满是不敢置信地呢喃着。

“闭、闭嘴啊！”

“那……那痛吗？”

“不痛……”

“那我继续啦。”

说着，及川的手指在岩泉的身体里缓缓抽插扩张起来。而另一只手握上了岩泉半勃起的性器，轻轻撸动起来。又滑，又硬，感觉真的很怪异，岩泉感觉自己的后背整个绷紧、汗毛根根直立了起来，好像身体自行蓄势待发要将敌人扑翻在地。及川不紧不慢地扩张着，让他放松，他好不容易让放松下来，及川就又插入了第二根手指。幸号这一次岩泉早就有心理准备，紧紧咬住了嘴唇，才没发出第二声呻吟。及川的两根手指在他的身体里抽插戳弄起来——说真的，岩泉根本不知道这样有什么舒服的，他只感觉到一种强烈的不安和羞耻，一种将自己的一切都暴露在他人面前的、毫不设防的感觉。他简直想把自己的脸埋进枕头里。

从阴茎上传来的快感还源源不断地刺激着他。

抽插了一会后，及川不知道戳到了什么地方，除了怪异的感觉外，突然产生的酸酸甜甜的感觉让岩泉抽了口气。

“啊，找到了，是这里吧。刚刚小岩的阴茎一下子更硬了，这里就是小岩的G点吧？”及川的声音很兴奋，好像一个刚发现了新大陆的孩子。

“等等，垃圾川，别再碰、啊、哈……”岩泉想阻止她，但是及川已经照着那一点精准地戳弄起来。源源不断的酸酸甜甜的感觉从那一点传了出来，让岩泉缩紧了自己的肚子，忍不住粗重地喘息起来。他的阴茎烫得好像要烧起来一样，握在上面的及川的手还凉凉的。这种感觉太超过了，他扭过头去想逃避及川的眼睛。太超过了，他忍不住自己的声音。

“等等、你，及川，别……”

而及川贴了上来，亲吻起岩泉的嘴唇。她的一只手还在下面保持着抽插，而另一只手轻轻抚摸着岩泉的耳朵和脸颊。岩泉细小的呜咽声随着亲吻在及川的嘴唇上震动，及川也脸颊潮红，漂亮的眼睛里全是动情。

她在岩泉的耳朵旁边小声说：“小岩也太过分了，怎么会这么可爱啊，搞得及川小姐也按捺不住了……”

“那就……别插了、啊、及川……”

“不好，我要欺负小岩……这样的小岩超级可爱……”

“混蛋……”

这实在太过羞耻了，岩泉从来没让任何人见过他这幅……脆弱又被动的模样。把身体打开，把自己最私密的那部分暴露给他人，然后因为陌生的性快感万般难耐——他想大哭一场，又想把自己埋到土里，一辈子不见任何人；可是在他面前的人是及川，做所有这些的人是及川；在这个世界上所有人里，只有这个人他最喜欢、最信赖。岩泉感觉自己在快感中沉浮着，就好像一艘正在暴风雨中飘摇的小船，掌舵者是及川，而风暴随时都有可能把他们掀翻。他不知道及川会把他带去到哪里，可是——只要那是及川的话，无论是哪里，好像都无所谓。

他看向及川，握住了她捧着他脸颊的那只手。及川的头发也乱糟糟的，一副渴求的样子，他便亲吻起那只手。他亲吻着她指尖和掌心的每一个茧，用牙齿轻轻咬着她的骨节，再亲亲舔舔她的指肚。及川随着他亲吻的节奏也轻喘起来，呻吟起来，甜甜闷闷，好似丝滑的绸缎。岩泉看到，及川湿漉漉的眼睛注视着他，脸上也写满了渴望。

“小岩，你犯规……我也好想做……”她呜呜地撒着娇，边急促地插着岩泉的下面。

岩泉没说话，只呻吟着亲吻了一下她的脸颊。

过了一会，岩泉有点难耐地在床单上挣扎了起来。

“喂，我想射了……哈，及川……摸摸那儿……”

“那小岩也摸摸我的胸好不好……是你先犯规的……”

岩泉不知道原来在这种情况下他的脸还能更红一点。他哼出一句“嗯”，点了点头，把手从及川的胸衣下探了进去，第一次握住她的乳房；那比想象中还要柔软得多。及川握住了他的阴茎，大开大合地撸动着，对后穴的抽插也越发猛烈。强烈的快感每袭击他一次，他便就忍不住抓紧自己握着及川乳房的手。他几乎没有余力关心会不会让及川疼痛，可她的喘息呻吟也如此迷人。

他是真的爱她。

他紧紧闭住眼睛，低吼着，向前挺着腰一下下射了出来。

然后，两个人都气喘吁吁地躺倒在了床上。

过了一会，岩泉回过神来，瞥了一眼旁边的女友。

“满意了？”

“还真敢说呢，小岩，明明就是我一直在服务你，竟然问我满不满意。”

“还不都是因为你想做。”

“是的呢，小岩真听话，我真开心~”

刚刚高潮的余韵还残留在岩泉的身体里，所以他现在莫名其妙地心情极好，甚至懒得和她继续拌嘴。

“哎，话说在中途的时候，小岩是不是快要哭出来了啊？我有感觉到哦，小岩一副要流泪的感觉。”

“我没揍你不代表我不想揍你，及川。”

“哎，小岩，你真的很喜欢我的魔法手指吧。刚刚又亲又咬的，羞死我了。”

“闭嘴。”

“哇啊，小岩，你看，你的精液全都聚在你的肚脐眼里了，看起来简直像个小水圭！！！”

“不是读水洼吗？”

岩泉一头雾水地问完这句，才意识到了什么。两个人不知道为什么，一起笑了起来，先是吸着气的笑，接着声音越来越大，笑得上气不接下气，及川甚至笑得打起嗝来，让岩泉不得不好好拍了拍她的背给她顺气。为什么和及川在一起的时候，连“小水圭”这种弱智口误也会变得这么好笑？

“水圭……及川，你国语这么烂，真能学好西班牙语吗？”

“只要我学会大舌音就没什么能难倒我！”

休息了一会后，岩泉拿了张纸巾把身上的精液都擦擦干净，然后把黏在床上的及川扯了下来，推着她去洗漱。洗漱回来，两个人都困了。

“我好困哦，小岩，脑子也好迷糊，其实现在我都有点记不清刚刚发生了什么……酒精真的好可怕……”

“困就睡吧，明天酒就醒了。”

“明天一定要好好的和清醒的我做爱哦，小岩。”

“你快睡吧。”

“嗯嗯，晚安~”

“晚安。”


End file.
